Dirge
= Dirge is an Etherious Demon with no real motives or purpose. He is a mystery to most but he has a lust for destruction and yet is amazed at how humans can create beautiful things. His demonic tendencies usually include him stealing things that catches his eyes or destroying stuff he hates or is annoyed at. At times he can show sympathy and give to people but on rare occasions and most times with strings attached. Appearance He is an average height male with long black hair (usually in a ponytail). His eyes glow red and he wears a long black trench coat along with a black shirt, jeans, and boots. His arms are pitch black with long claws at the end of them. Personality His personality is quite a mystery. He is usually cunning and quick to scam a person with his silver tongue and he can show tremendous amounts of rage in his facial expression but he does have a soft side to him. Unlike most demons he is intrigued of humans and secretly admires their work but in the end he wants all their work to himself. Magic & Abilities Because he is a demon he doesn't use magic, instead he uses curses. He also has the ability to transform into an Etherious Form and has the unique ability to control his form to where certain parts of his body are in his Etherious Form. When he undergoes transformation his body gets harder and more durable and he has a very unique regeneration where he can regenerate a limited amount of times per day. '''Enhanced Durability: '''With being a demon he possesses an extreme amount of durability and can receive the strongest of attacks without being scratched. With his Etherious form he becomes near invincible. It would take a very strong mage to get through his hard skin. '''Regeneration: '''Another of his demonic powers is regeneration. This is very limited to 10 regenerations meaning he can regenerate each body part 10 times yet the process takes a few seconds (30 seconds at least) for him to recover his limbs in bolts of red electricity. His curse is Flame Curse. This allows him to create black flames where ever he looks at. If an opponent touches these Flames then they will be caught on fire. These Flames are controlled by his eyes and used as defensive purposes and offensive purposes. These flames can burn anything, even fire itself and if consumed by a slayer, these flames will poison them from the inside. '''Ignite: '''Ignite is his primary command for summoning flames. These flames will ignite the target with a raging inferno of black flames that cannot be put out unless the user wishes the flames to be extinguished. '''Flame Body: '''This spell allows the user to create a wall of black flames to cover his body and defend him from oncoming attacks or he can look to other people and summon flames to protect them also. '''Hades' Crossbow: '''This is a very powerful spell that requires time to summon and creates a giant black crossbow made out of flames and shoots a huge arrow to the opponent. When the arrow hits it serves two purposes. The first is to impale the opponent. Upon impaling the second purpose is activated and the arrow will blow up and leave a massive chunk of area incinerated and covered in black flames. The second purpose can be used at anytime or can be used never.